fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Chain Chomp
Fire|ailments = Fireblight Stun|weaknesses = Water (When enraged)|creator = Original: Nintendo Crossover: FireBall13}}Chain Chomps are special ??? which have come from another world. Physiology Chain Chomps resemble ball and chains with black metallic heads and grey chains attached to the back of the head. The head has two large eyes with black pupils. They also have an even larger mouth with large white wedge shaped fangs fully exposed. Even when the monster's mouth is shut. It is often attached to a stake. In this case, the stake appears to be wooden. Behavior These dog-like creatures will lash out at anything that it sees. Often it is stopped by it being tied to a stake. But when unleashed, it will chase down it's target and strike them with powerful jaws and their heavy metal bodies. They mostly remain loyal to their masters, if they have one. Ecology Nothing much is known about these beasts, other than their role as guard dog for the Koopa Troop. Habitat Range Chain Chomps have only been sighted in the Ancient Forest, set to guard different points from anyone or anything. Ecological Niche Not much is known about their role in the food chain, as they have only recently been spotted. Biological Adaptations These beasts have a dense body seemingly made out of metal. Their bodies are also quite heavy. Yet they can still jump and leap quite great distances when on the move. This, alongside their powerful jaws make them dangerous monsters to get chased by, as they can quickly catch up and deal major damage. Interestingly, Chain Chomps start to glow red hot when angered enough. This makes them burning hot, but softer as well. Their chains do not seem to get much heat however. Upon death, they will shatter to pieces, meaning that these monsters work much differently than every other monster. Moves and other states This monster is unaffected by any states When enraged, it's body becomes red and steamy. And it will inflict Fire damage upon impact. This monster cannot be exhausted. Phase 1 (Attached to Stake) During this phase, the Chain Chomp will be chained to a wooden stake that is planted on the ground. It's stake can be broken, which can offer new tricks for the player to use, but also for the Chain Chomp. * Lunge - The Chain Chomp will look towards a target and lunge at them while barking. Deals moderate damage and knocks away. * Bite - Only done when the target is within the area where it can move freely on, it will do a short lunge at them and bite. Deals more than moderate damage. * Only done when at 50 % health: Break Out - The Chain Chomp becomes enraged and starts lunging everywhere. It eventually then pulls out the wooden stake by lunging enough and breaks loose. This begins Phase 2. Phase 1 (Unleashed) When the stake has broken off, the Chain Chomp will be freed. And will attack much more aggressively. However, this also gives new ways to fight the monster. * Lunge - The Chain Chomp will hop and face a target and will then lunge at them while barking. Deals moderate damage and flings targets away. If used against a solid wall or obstacle, the Chain Chomp will get stunned for a short moment. Allowing for a moment to attack. * Bite - Leans back a little, and then strafes forward while doing a bite. Flings away and deals more than moderate damage. * Stomping Ball - The Chain Chomp will grumble as it looks down and shakes a little. It will then bark a lot and jump around in a stomping fashion in a circle. Inflicts Tremor if near. If hit, it will fling and deal heavy damage. Once done, it will get stuck in the ground for a moment and then hop itself out of the ground. * Hammer Throw - The Chain Chomp will face a target and will leap towards them, rolling and bouncing once upon landing. Deals heavy damage and can inflict Stun. * Dog Barge - The Chain Chomp will bounce in place while barking and then lunge at a target while chomping. It will then bounce around and perform the attack again. It will then stand there, regaining it's stamina. If it runs into a wall or an obstacle when doing the lunge, it will bounce back and will become stunned. It will also take recoil damage. Phase 2 When the Chain Chomp becomes enraged, it will start to glow a red color and steam. Indicating that it's body has become incredibly hot. All of it's physical attacks will then deal fire damage and Fireblight. It will also break free if it hasn't already. Water attacks will cool down the Chain Chomp and calm it down, making it slightly slower. It also becomes weak to Water if it's heated up. * Lunge - Same as before, but now the Chain Chomp can skid, bounce and lunge again. * Bite - Same as before. But now it also creates sparks when it bites down. * Stomping Ball - Same as before. But it may do this move twice now. The second slam will still make it stuck in the ground. * Hammer Throw - Same as before. But now it may follow the move up with a Lunge or Dog Barge. * Dog Barge - Same as before, but it may use this move to chase players, moving towards with major leaps and then lunging at them. * Chase Dog - The Chain Chomp will bark at a target, and home into them as they jump towards them. It will then perform a lunging bite attack. If it hits a wall or obstacle, it will be stunned and take recoil damage. But the stun will not last as long as with other moves. Deals more than moderate damage. * Rollout - The Chain Chomp will leap at a target and roll at them. If it gets hit by a very strong attack or an enviroinmental trap such as falling rocks, it will roll away and become stunned. The attack itself deals moderate damage. * G Rank and beyond: Hot Dog Tackle - The Chain Chomp starts to sizzle and set on fire. It will then lunge at a target with blinding speed. Deals massive damage and inflicts Fire damage. It will be stunned for a long time if it slams against a wall or obstacle. It will skid after traveling for a while. * G Rank and beyond: Spark Fangs - The Chain Chomp barks and slams it's jaws together many times, flinging sparks that set a small area infront of it aflame. Deals minor Fire damage. The bite itself deals major damage. * When cooled down: Tired Bite - The Chain Chomp will lean back slowly, and lazily bite towards a target. It will also get it's fangs stuck in the ground. Deals minor damage. Slaying The Chain Chomp can only be killed by breaking it's head altogether. By breaking it's head four times in total. When the Chain Chomp is destroyed, it will drop shinies which act as carves. Body Breaks & Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The head appears cracked. * Head 2x - The head appears more cracked and some metal has been chipped off. * Head 3x - The head appears very cracked, almost like it could break apart easily now. Some fangs appear chipped. * Head 4x - The Chain Chomp is destroyed, slaying it. * Stake - Stake gets destroyed. * Chain - The chain appears cracked and partially broken. A bit of the Chin gets broken off as well. Part Effectiveness The head repels almost all damage during Phase 2. The chain requires green sharpness to hit through and during phase 2, the head requires green sharpness cooled off and any sharpness for when the monster's body is heated. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Note: The Head takes more and more damage the more broken it is. Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Chain Chomp will always be found in Area 6 when in the Ancient Forest, staked to the ground. When docile, it will be found sleeping on the spot. But when anything gets close, it wakes up and starts getting aggressive. When unleashed, the Chain Chomp will rampage through the locale. If it loses track of a Hunter or the Hunter faints, it will keep running around the locale. It will instantly agro towards a hunter when it spots it again. Turf Wars Chain Chomp has no Turf Wars as of now. Carves Low Rank Chain Chomp cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Notes * See Chain Chomp in the Mario Wiki for more information regarding it. * Chain Chomp cannot be trapped in Shock Traps, but it can be trapped in Pitfall Traps. ** It can also be stunned in the Pitfall Trap and cooled off in it still. *Puddle Pods also work as a source of Water damage for the heated up Chain Chomp. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Large Monster Category:Crossover Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13